


Talk

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I added a side pairing but the main is neymar with Alphonse, I jist have too much time in my hands tbh, I know im special, M/M, wow two fics in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: I decided to challenge myself and do a just dialogue challenge it was nice





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This pairing really ain't too bad

" I said i was sorry" 

" You basically killed me" 

" I did not it's just I kicked a little too hard" 

" Why couldn't Gigi train with you?" 

" Because he hates me" 

" He does not" 

" He does too" 

" He does not" 

" He does too" 

" Just shut the fuck up and kick the ball" 

" Fine fine" 

" Ow fuck, this is why Gigi didn't want to train with you" 

" SORRY" 

" again Neymar? What is this the ' how many times can I hurt Alphonse challenge?'" 

" I didn't mean tooooo" 

" First you almost decapitated me, then you kicked the ball at my gut and now you've hit my thighs" 

" SORRY" 

" Don't give me that look" 

" I'm sorry Alphonse" 

" You pronounce my name weirdly" 

" You have a weird name" 

" So do you" 

" We both have weird names" 

" Yeah we do" 

" So,,, am I forgiven?" 

" Ha you thought" 

" C'mon Alphonse I said I was sorry" 

" Sorry won't fix my aching body" 

" Sorry Alphonse's body" 

" Fuck you" 

" that's not nice to say, Alphonse" 

" S-shut up and kick the ball" 

" Okay this time let it roll into the goal" 

" In your dreams" 

" I can't believe you didn't move in time" 

" My fingers feel broken and its all your fault" 

" How about we not tell Thiago about this and I buy you dinner?" 

" Hmmmm" 

" Please Alphonse I'm already on thin ice with Thiago " 

" What the fuck did you do to him?" 

" While he was sleeping yesterday I bought some fake spiders and placed them all over his body and let's just say he had a meltdown in the morning" 

" You are so fucking stupid" 

" THATS WHAT CAVANI SAID" 

" Cavani is usually an ass but he's right" 

" Hey that's mean" 

" So that must have been the scream I heard yesterday" 

" that or the fact Cavani and Mbappe were at it yesterday" 

" I'm going to murder you don't put that image inside my head" 

" Hey- HEY YOU PUNTED MY BALL" 

" its just what you deserve" 

" its so far away now" 

" Don't pout its your fault" 

" it is not" 

" Now go get it so you can buy me food" 

" Really?" 

" Yes hurry, I'll tell coach that we did our full practice if you pay for the food" 

" Okay I'll grab the ball hold on" 

" Finally " 

" Hey you kicked it too far so excuse me for taking my time" 

" you're so sassy" 

" I am not" 

" Are too" 

" I am not" 

" Are too" 

" I am not" 

" Neymar seriously" 

" Alphonse seriously" 

" Stop copying me" 

" Stop copying me" 

" Neymar " 

" Alphonse" 

" Neymar is an asshole" 

" Alphonse is an asshole" 

" You aren't even copying me correctly" 

" You aren't even copying me correctly" 

" ..." 

" ...." 

" ...." 

" ..." 

" Fuck you" 

" Love you too, Alphonse" 

" My car or your's?" 

" Here I'll drive so let's take mine" 

" Aww how nice of you" 

" Yeah cause i know you'll kill us if you drive" 

" Never mind" 

" Love you, Neymar" 

" Don't steal my words " 

" I stole them" 

" Asshole" 

" Yeah yeah, now buckle your seat belt in" 

" I can do it" 

" You're struggling right now" 

" Just click it in" 

" Got it, babe" 

" Don't give me that smirk you're car is dumb" 

" Sureee" 

" I could have done it" 

" Mhmmm" 

" What is that suppose to mean?" 

" You are so skinny you know? I could push you and you would fall like a feather" 

" Is that a backhanded compliment?" 

" You bet, sweety" 

" I'm not skinny I'm strong" 

" You sure about that?" 

" I bet I can beat you at an arm wrestle" 

" No you can't " 

" Yes i can" 

" Hold on let me park and then let's see who's stronger" 

" Do it" 

" Okay but don't say I didn't warn you" 

" Put your hand out, coward" 

" I warned you" 

" ...." 

"....." 

" Ow please Alphonse that hurtssss" 

" I told you " 

" I didn't think you were that strong" 

" Bitch you legit stare at me in the showers" 

" I DO NOT" 

" Yes you do" 

" No I DONT" 

" Its so obvious hell Di Maria pointed it out to me" 

" Okay your abs are okay but thats it and you can't trust him with anything " 

" Oh really?" 

" Yeah" 

" Your ass ain't too bad either" 

" Shut up" 

" What its cute and perky" 

" ...." 

" it makes practice a little more enjoyable" 

" Perv" 

" Sometimes I'll even run behind you to look" 

" Stop Alphonse ugh"

" You stare at my abs don't you?" 

" that's different" 

" Your so adorable when you blush" 

" I hate you" 

" Aww you're getting redder" 

" Ughhh Alphonse" 

" Hey why don't I offer a better deal then lunch?" 

" And that would be?" 

" Why don't I take you home and I fuck your brains out" 

" I I'll like that" 

" I thought so" 

" Alphonse?" 

" Yeah?" 

" I'm glad it was you and not Gigi" 

" Love you too, Ney"

" Drive faster" 

" You are so needy I swear" 

" Yeah needy for that dick now hurry" 

*************


End file.
